Aishiteru, Sensei!
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus... Chapter 5 update. A/N: Shinki lupa memasukan catatan kaki. -out of this fandom-
1. Chapter 1

Holla Semua, akhirnya Shinki datang ke Fandom ini tanpa tangan kosong.

Dan Akhirnya juga Shinki bisa ngebuat cerita SasuNaru, Hore!*tabur2 bunga bangke*

Ok Langsung aja.

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, mataharipun sudah menampakan sinarnya yang seakan-akan membawa kehagatan dan kegembiraan bagi setiap orang. Tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu ini, pemuda yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu, ada atau tidaknya matahari yang menerangi bumi, pemuda tampan ini sudah memiliki _'Mataharinya' _sendiri. Matahari yang berada didalam pelukannnya, matahari yang selalu menyinari kebekuan hatinya yang perlahan-lahan mulai mencair.

' _**KRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG '**_

Seorang pemuda terbangun setelah mendengar suara alarm ponselnya yang berbunyi. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk merelekskan otot-otot badannya yang kaku karena 'aktivitas' yang ia lakukan tadi malam, namun hal itu percuma karena seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ehmm." gumamnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi. Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu setelah mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

"SASUKE, CEPAT BANGUN! KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT, BAKA!" teriak sang pemuda tadi membangunkan pemuda yang memeluknya.

* * *

*** Aishiteru, Sensei ***

*** SasuNaru-always- , ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa***

*** Romance/Friendship ***

*** T ***

**Disclaimer : Anime Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai. Sedangkan SasuNaru akan selalu menjadi milik kita para Fujodanshi, Setuju?*All : Setuju!***

**Warning : Shonen-ai a.k.a BL , gaje, typo(s), OOC, Dll.**

**Summary : **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus…..

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah manis dari sang matahari, Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi dan lima menit kemudian keluarlah Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Melepas handuk tersebut, Sasuke-pun mengganti jatah handuk itu dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah selesai dengan seragamnya dan sedikit melapisi wajahnya dengan bedak(yang sangat tipis) Sasuke-pun beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Disana dia melihat sang Matahari sedang membuat sesuatu didapur. Sasuke-pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak usah menyiapkan apa-apa, sayang." gombalnya.

"Eh, kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang seenak Sasuke dia klaim sebagai mataharinya.

"Hn, aku sarapan disekolah saja. Lagi pula, aku sudah hampir terlambat." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah. Cepatlah pergi ke sekolah mu. Nanti kau benar-benar terlambat." ujar sang Matahari.

"Hn, Aku pergi." ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir mataharinya.

"Hm, Hati-hati." ujarnya setelah melihat Sasuke telah masuk ke dalam mobil sport birunya.

"Dan siap-siaplah untuk terkejut nanti, Sasuke." lanjutnya.

~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~

Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan normal melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya di Konoha International High School. Sekolah yang dapat dikatakan sebagai sekolah yang sangat sulit dimasuki oleh murid biasa. Kenapa dapat dikatakan demikian? Karena seluruh murid yang bersekolah disekolah tersebut hanya terdiri dari murid-murid yang berprestasi dan kaya-raya. Walaupun murid itu berasal dari kalangan terpandang tetapi tidak memiliki prestasi yang baik, jangan harap bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut dan sebaliknya murid yang kurang mampu tapi memiliki prestasi yang dapat dibanggakan, sekolah ini akan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman dan kehangatan. Pengajarnyapun tidak kalah terpandangnya. Semua pengajar yang mengajar disekolah ini harus lulusan dari luar negeri dan memang harus ahli dalam bidang matapelajaran yang mereka geluti. Yap, sampai disini saja penjelasanya, mari kita kembali ke situasi Sasuke saat ini.

Gerbang sekolah KIHS sebentar lagi sudah ditutup. Situas ini terpaksa membuat Sasuke harus mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"10….. 9 …. 8 ….. 7 …. 6 ….-" Sasuke menambahkan laju mobilnya mencapai kecepatan 120 km/jam, tak dihiraukannya murid yang berlarian menuju pintu gerbang yang mengalami situasi yang sama dengannya.

"4….3…2….1…" gerbang-pun ditutup. Meninggalkan 5 orang murid yang masih berada diluar. Lima orang? Bagaiman dengan Sasuke?

"Kau selamat, Uchiha muda." ucap sang penjaga gerbang, Kotetshu.

"Hn."

~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~

~ Sasuke Pov ~

Aku memasuki kelas ku yang semuanya diisi dengan murid yang berprestasi tinggi, atau aku yang salah persepsi ya? Kalian bingung dengan apa yang ku katakan diakhir kalimat ku tadi? Biar ku jelaskan.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke 16 tahun, salah satu murid yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya berada dikelas X 1 yang hanya diisi oleh murid-murid ber-IQ tinggi. Semua murid disini adalah pemenang dalam bidang apapun. Dan salah satunya aku, sang juara Astronomi, Fisika, Matematika, Kimia, dan… Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Terlalu penuh untuk mengisi satu halaman _Microsoft word_hanya dengan membicarakan prestasi yang ku raih untuk sekolah ini. Dan kembali dengan apa yang ingin ku jelaskan tadi.

Sudah ku katakan tadi, kelas ini hanya diisi dengan murid pemenang dalam bidang apapun, tetapi kalau dilihat dari sifat mereka, orang-orang akan terkejut kepada kenyataan bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah salah satu murid KIHS yang menempati kelas super unggulan.

Apakah sudah jelas? Hah, belum? Hah… Maaf, aku memang paling buruk dalam menerangkan keadaan.

~ Normal Pov ~

Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu bel sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke tiba dikelasnya yag berada dilantai dua. Ketika memasuki kelas, keadaan kelas sangatlah kacau, karena mengingat sekarang jadwal si jam karet a.k.a Kakashi-sensei tidak mengherankan kalau keadaan kelas ini kacau balau. Kembali ke Sasuke, dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya dipojok belakang dekat jendela. Disana terlihat dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut coklat panjang layaknya model iklan Sunsxx, dan yang satunya lagi seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang sangat mirip dengan seekor anak Panda karena wajahnya yang sangat imut.

"Kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, jangan disini. Aku mau duduk." ucap Sasuke ketika tiba disamping tempat duduknya.

"Kau keberatan, Uchiha?" tanya sang pemuda berambut panjang tak berpupil, Neji.

"Hn, dan kau Gaara, ku harap kau kembali ketempat duduk mu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai." ucapnya dingin.

"Ck, kau tidak sopan sekali, Sasuke." Gaara-pun segera berdiri dan kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada disamping tempat duduk Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kau menganggu, Uchiha." ujar Neji tak kalah dinginnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." balasnya.

**'**_**Sreekkk****'**_

"Yosh, Morning Students?" ucap sang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan si jam karet a.k.a Kakashi-sensei.

"Morning, Sir." jawab para murid serempak, kecuali empat orang yang masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Empat orang? Kalian ingin mengetahui siapa saja orang-orang itu? Baiklah, akan saya beri tahu. Pertama, pastilah Sasuke si Prince ice, kedua dan ketiga pasangan SunsxxPanda dan terakhir seorang pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas dimejanya. Tidak ada yang ingin menegurnya karena memang semua penghuni dan guru-guru disini sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya itu.

"Ok, Students. Today until three months later, I can't teaching Math in this class or another class." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Kenapa Sensei?" tanya seorang murid perempuan bernama Tenten.

"Karena saya akan melanjutkan kuliah saya di Amerika, dan tentunya sangat mustahil saya tetap mengajar disini sedangkan saya harus focus dengan apa yang akan saya lakukan disana." jawab Kakashi.

"Ohhhhh!" ucap murid serempak.

"Dan jangan harap selama tiga bulan itu kalian akan santai dan tidak belajar matematika disini, karena sekolah ini sudah mendapatkan penggantinya. Jadi baik-baiklah dengan guru pengganti itu. Dan saya harap sebagai wali kelas kalian, kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadap guru baru ini. Mengerti?" tanya Kakashi kepada murid-muridnya.

"Mengerti, Sensei." jawab para murid.

"Ok, kalau begitu, bapak tinggal dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi guru itu akan datang. Dan ingat pesan bapak." ujarnya seraya keluar dari kelas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Tetapi yang membuka pitu kelas itu bukanlah Kakashi melainkan kepala sekolah KIHS, Jiraiya.

"Ok, Students. Sepeti yang dikatakan Kakashi ketika dia memasuki kelas ini. Dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana dan pasti kalian sudah mendengar apa tentang guru penggantinya yang akan menggantikannya selama tiga bulan ke depan. Dan saya harap, kalian bisa menghormatinya layaknya guru-guru lain di sekolah ini walaupun dia hanya guru pengganti. Mengerti?" tanyanya. Tak ada balasan dari para murid yang diterimanya. "Ku anggap itu 'Iya'." lanjutnya.

"Nah sekarang, kita sambut guru baru itu. Silakan masuk, Naruto-kun!" perintahnya.

~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~

~ Naruto Pov ~

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mendengar perintah dari Jiraiya-sama yang menyuruh ku masuk kedalam kelas super unggulan ini. Ku langkah kaki ku untuk mendekat kearah dimana Jiraiya-sama berada. Ketika memasuki kelas, dapat ku dengar suara murid yang berbisik tentang ku. Walaupun mereka hanya berbisik, tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Karena itu, jangan salahkan aku yang memilki kelebihan atas pendengaran ku ini.

"Nah semuanya, inilah guru baru kalian. Bapak harap kalian tidak macam-macam. Nah, Naruto-kun saya mohon undur diri dulu. Dan apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tentang penghuni kelas ini, jangan segan-segan untuk menghukum mereka." ujar orang tua yang berada didepan ku ini, singkatnya Jiraiya-sama atau Kepsek mesum. Jangan salahkan aku yang memanggilnya seperti itu, karena dia adalah paman ku. Walaupun aku memanggilnya dengan cara tidak sopan, dia tidak akan marah karena aku satu-satunya keponakan yang dia sayangi. oh, betapa narsisnya aku.

"Right Students, before we are start the lesson, first I want to introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Naruto, you can call me Naruto-sensei or you also can call me directly with my nickname. And maybe just it, any questions?" tanya ku. Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh penghuni kelas, sampai pandangan ku terhenti kepada seorang anak berambut hitam kelam dan bermodel seperti pantat bebek karena dia tidak memperhatikan ku sama sekali.

"Um, Sensei?" ku lihat seorang murid perempuan berwajah manis mengangkat tangannya. Ku arahkan pandangan ku ke meja guru dan melihat nama murid tersebut melalu urutan tempat duduk para murid, dan ternyata namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" tanya ku sambil tersenyum. Ku lihat sembutar pink dipipinya ketika aku merespon panggilannya. Entah mengapa mata ku langsung tertuju kepada murid berambut patat bebek tadi karena menolehkan kepalanya kedepan kelas. Seketika keterkejutan tergambar diwajahnya dan tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari tempat duduk. Semua matapun mengarah kepadanya.

"Em… Kau ada pertanyaan, Sakura-chan?" tanya ku mengalihkan semua pandangan kearah kulagi.

"Em, Sensei. Kenapa Sensei mengatakan kalau kami bisa memanggil anda langsung dengan nama anda?" tanyanya.

"Em, karena saya masih seumuran kalian. Atau mungkin lebih muda daripada kalian." jawab ku.

"Memangnya umur Sensei berapa?" sekarang dapat kulihat seorang murid laki-laki yang memiliki tato dipipinya yang bertanya. Apakah sekolah ini membolehkan para muridnya untuk bertato, ya?

" 15 tahun jalan 16 tahun." jawab ku enteng.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" begitulah respon mereka ketika mengetahui usia ku. Hahaha, lucu sekali.

"Se—sensi tidak bercandakan?" tanya seorang murid yang ku ketahui bernama Kiba yang memiliki tato dipipinya tadi.

"Tidak, untuk apa saya bercanda." jawab ku.

"Jadi kapan Sensei lulus SMA dan kuliahnya?" sekarang adalah murid perempuan bernama Shion yang bertanya.

"Ketika SMA, saya lulus saat usia saya 12 tahun. Dan lulus kuliah S1 MIPA jurusan Matematika ketika berumur 14 tahun dan baru dua bulan yang lalu saya lulus S2 untuk jurusan yang sama." jawab ku panjang lebar.

"Oh…." ujar murid-murid tersebut serempak. Ternyata menjadi seorang guru tidak buruk juga.

"Em Sensei, apakah Sensei sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya seorang murid yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan murid yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Um, memangnya kenapa, Sai-kun?" tanya ku.

"Kalau Sensei belum memiliki kekasih, aku ingin menjadikan Sensei sebagai calon istri ku." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menurutku, em—menyeramkan? Aku yang mendengarkan ucapannya itu hanya bisa ber-SWTDP- ria

"Oh, itu- tentu saja-" aku bingung harus menjawab apa, sampai-sampai perkataan ku terputus ditengah jalan.

"Tentu apa sensie?" tanyanya lagi.

"Em, tentu- tentu tidak." jawab ku. Setelah itu dapat ku dengar seseorang yang menggebrak meja, dan itu adalah murid beramb—ah, singkat kata Uchiha Sasuke.

"KAU!" geramnya seraya meninggalkan kelas ebtah ingin pergi kemana anak itu.

~ End Naruto Pov ~

* * *

_~ ~ Skip time ~ ~_

_

* * *

_

**~ Sasuke's house ~**

~ Normal Pov ~

"Kau, apa maskud mu melakukan itu hah?" geramnya kepada seseorang yang duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Apa masalah mu, Sasuke. Aku hanya bosan terus-menerus berada dirumah dan tidak mengunakan kemampuan ku untuk ku berikan kepada orang lain." sahut pemuda yang duduk ditempat tidur Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa harus disekolah ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena tidak ada lagi sekolah yang membutuhkan seorang guru, Sasuke." jawab pemuda itu lagi.

"Terserah, tapi apa ada selain Ero-principal yang tau tentang status kita?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.

"Em, ku rasa tidak. Aku sudah memohon kepadanya agar tidak membeberkan status kita berdua kepada guru-guru lain." jawab ku lagi.

"Hn, ku harap seperti itu. Karena aku takut orang-orang tidak mau menerima perikahan kita." ujar sasuke. Terlihat sekali raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku percaya, semua orang akan menerima keadaan kita." pemuda itu langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn, semoga, Naruto." jawabnya.

* * *

_ Bersambung _

* * *

Maaf, otak Shinki udah blank. Masih bingung lanjutannya kaya gimana.

Tapi Shinki usahain buat update kilat. Tapi Shinki sangat membutuhkan review para Senpai dan readers untuk fanfic ini.

Dan jangan lupa cantumkan kelasahan Fic Shinki ya. Supaya Shinki bisa memperbaikinya dichap depan. Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau ada Typo(s) yang mengganggu.

**REVIEW PLEASE, **

**Shinki si Fujoshi akut.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum pulang marilah*readers : Woy! Ini bukan waktunya pulang sekolah!*, hehehe… Maksud Shinki Sebelum memulai ceritanya, Shinki mau ngebales review yang gak login dulu.

* * *

**UchiRasen** : Jangan panggil Shinki dengan panggilan Senpai. Shinki juga masih baru dikancah perfanfic'an. Truz masih belum pantes dikatakan senpai selain alasan yangb tadi, alasan lain juga karena Fic Shinki masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi panggil Shinki aja. Sebelumnya makasih udah mau ngereview Fic-nya Shinki. Iya, Narunaru disini Shinki bikin jenius. Kasihankan Narunaru selalu dijadiin seorang 'DOBE'*dichidori Sasuke.*

**Aoizawa **: Terima kasih udah ngereview….. Iya, mudah-mudahan dichap ini udah gak ada typo lagi. Tapi kalau masih ada typo dichap ini, salahkan mata Shinki yang gak jeli.*nusuk mata make garpu**lebay*.

**NV3chan **: - makasih, V3-chan . –Iya, typonya masih ada. Mata Shinki gak jeli. – Emang sengaja Shinki buat kaya gitu. Jawaban Review berdasarkan tanda strip yang V3-chan ketik waktu review. Makasih atas Reviewnya.

**Gummy cherries **: Hehehe…. Kalau ongkosnya mencukupi dan biaya hidup ada yang menanggung, mungkin Narunaru bisa pindah ke sekolahnya Gummy-san. Maaf kalau panggilannya salah, Shinki bingung harus manggil kaya gimana. iya, masih ada typo, tapi mudah-mudahan dichap ini berkurang dan kalau bisa ilang. Memang pernikahan, Shinki ngebet banget waktu ngetik bagian itu. Kepergok nyokap belum tidur-tidur soalnya Shinki ngetik bagian itu jam setengah satu dini hari. Heheh… Jujur aja, Shinki kurang suka NaruSasu, entah mengapa dan bagaimana. Walaupun pairnya tetep Naruto ama Sasuke, tapi kalau Naruto yang jadi Seme Feel-nya gak dapet. Maaf ya, Shinki SasuNaru lover. Tapi makasih udah review.

**Lovey dovey** : Nama anda lucu. Shinki suka. Iya, masih ada typo. Ngetiknya cepet-cepet karena kepergok nyokap belum tidur jam setengah satu dini hari. Padahalkan udah masa libur bagi para pelajar, tetep aja Shinki disuruh tidur jam sembilan malam. BETE!*kok jadi curhat sih?*

**Shin** : Makasih udah review Shin-san. ^_^_^_^_^_^

**Balesan Review, status : Complete.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~ **

*** Aishiteru, Sensei ***

*** SasuNaru-main- , NejiGaa, ShikaKiba ***

*** Romance/Friendship/Humor ***

*** T ***

**Disclaimer : *Hacker mode : ON*… AAAAKKKKKHHHHH! aku tak bisa mendapatkan data rahasia anime ini! Dasar Masashi Gemblek. Ngebuat Anime yang bagus gak ngasi-ngasi….*disantet maskito***

**Warning : Shonen-ai a.k.a BL , gaje, typo(s), OOC, Dll.**

**Keterangan Umur Chara(s) :**

Naruto : 15 hampir 16 tahun.

Seluruh murid kelas super unggulan : 16 tahun.

ItaKyuu : masih mikir cocoknya berapa.

**Summary : **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus…..

* * *

**~ Sasuke's house, 07.00 a.m. ~**

"Sasuke, ne.. Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus hah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru, singkat kata Naruto yang berusaha membangunkan suaminya sekaligus muridnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto." jawab sang pemuda berambut hitam kelam layaknya pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"TEME BANGUN!" kesalnya.

"Jangan berteriak ditelinga ku, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke tak kalah kencang.

"Salah mu. Cepat mandi terus sarapan." Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk-duduk santai ditempat tidur mereka. Kemana Naruto? Tentu saja ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta, ck.. ck… ck… Kau memang tipikal is em- suami yang baik, Naruto. Kembali ke Sasuke.

Sasuke masih saja duduk ditempat tidurnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda onyx ini. Namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun pergi kepojok kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar mandi.

"Ck, memepunyai is em salah suami yang cerewet memang merepotkan." ujar Sasuke setelah memcuci wajahnya dengan air. "But, without himmy life is incomplete" sambungnya.

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # _SKIP TIME _# # # # ~ ~ ~ ~**

~ At the kitchen ~

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu." ujar pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Naruto.

"Hn, tapi kau masak apa? Aku tidak ingin setiap sarapan dan makan malam harus memakan ramen mu itu. Bisa-bisa aku ketularan 'dobe' mu itu Naruto." jawab Sasuke, sedikit penekanan pada kata dobe yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Hei, ramen tidak akan membuat sesorang menjadi bodoh, Teme! Dan aku bukan DOBE!" serunya, kesal. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah is em—suaminya yang manis itu. Timbullah niat untuk menggoda sang suami diotak jeniusnya.

"Hn, jadi kalau bukan dobe kau itu pantas disebut apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tentu saja bocah jenius." jawab Naruto, narsis.

"Cih, mana ada orang jenius yang mengatakan 2+2= 5, Dobe." ujar Sasuke yang mengingat perkataan Naruto yang memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa 2+2= 5.(*)

"Itu benar, Teme. Tapi, itu masih penelitian sih. Hehehehe!" jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya yang khas.

"Hn, berarti kau tetap ku anggap sebagai seorang 'dobe', Dobe." ucap Sasuke, lagi.

"Akh….. Terserah kau saja Sasukecapantatayam. Sekarang makan sarapan mu. Dan aku tidak membuatkan kau ramen. Baka!" ujar Naruto kesal karena lelah menghadapi suaminya yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, singkat.

Seusai makan, Naruto membereskan alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan untuk mengganjal perut mereka dipagi hari ini. Sasuke pun juga bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya, atau juga sekolah Naruto sekarang. Tetapi dengan status yang berbeda pastinya.

"Naruto, kau tidak sekalian dengan ku saja perginya?" tanya Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan menopang dagunya dipundak Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sendiri saja perginya. Lagipula bahaya, kalau kita ketahuan pergi bersama kesekolah. Bisa-bisa rahasia kita terbongkar, Sasuke." jawab Naruto, lembut. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Sasuke marah atas penolakkannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Dan berjalan menjauhinya. "Oh ya satu lagi, aku ingin kau membawakan ku bekal hari ini. Soalnya aku malas pergi ke kantin." sambungnya ketika hendak membuka pintu garasi.

"As your wish, Sa-Su-Chan! Hahahahahaha!" jawabnya dengan penuh penghayatan*?* di kata Sasu-chan tadi.

"DASAR DOBE!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak Sasuke plus dengan guci kecil yang dilemparnya ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto berhasil mengelak dari serangan tersebut.

"Hahahahahaha! Gomen, gomen… Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke, gitu aja udah marah. Nah, pergi sana." ujar Naruto mendorong kecil punggung Sasuke.

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~**

*** Konoha International High School, 07.30 a.m. ***

Sasuke melihat kearah gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka sangat lebar. Satu informasi lagi tentang sekolah ini. Sekolah ini mempunyai dua pintu gerbang utama. Yang satu untuk para murid yang sudah tertutup rapat, meninggalkan para pasukan khusus*murid yang terlambat maksudnya* sekitar delapan orang. Dan yang satunya lagi khusus untuk para guru. Dan sekarang ini, Sasuke sedang mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gerbang khusus untuk guru. Menanti guru sekaligus suaminya yang seharusnya berada dikelas ini sekarang juga dan mengajarkan matapelajaran Matematika yang sangat membosankan baginya. Kenapa? Walaupun ia tidak memperhatikan materi yang diberikan oleh guru, ia akan tetap menguasai materi itu dengan membaca buku selama tiga puluh menit. Atau menanyakan kepada gurunya langsung ketika dirumah, lagipula kalau ia mendapatkan materi itu dirumah akan lebih nyaman karena akan mendapatkan jatah 'plus plus' dari sang guru. Ok, lupakan pikiran mesum Sasuke itu, dan kembali ke cerita sekarang.

Dilihatnya mobil sport berwarna hitam melewati gerbang sekolah. Sempat beberapa saat mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan pos penjaga tak jauh dari pintu gerbang yang Sasuke yakini sang pengemudi mobil itu berhenti hanya untuk menyapa Izumo dan Kotetshu, sang penjaga pos keamanan. Dilihatnya lagi sang pengemudi sekaligus pemilik mobil itu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran yang lagi-lagi Sasuke yakini bahwa guru itu sedang khawatir atas keterlambatannya dihari kedua ia mengajar disekolah ini.

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~**

~ Naruto Pov ~

Ku langkahkann kaki ku menuju ruang guru, sebisa mungkin harus sampai dalam waktu 2 menit. Namun aku yakin, hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Mengingat ruang guru yang berada dilantai 3 dan selanjutnya harus kembali kelantai 2 untuk mengajar dikelas Sasuke. Huh.. baru saja dua hari aku bekerja disini sudah membuat catatan hitam bagi ku. Betapa bodohnya kau Naruto.

'_**Sreeek' **_, ku geser pintu ruang guru dan segera memasuki ruangan ini. Beberapa guru yang free time pagi ini memandang kearah ku yang baru saja tiba dengan kondisi yang dapat dibilang.. er.. sexy? Owh, berhenti untuk bernarsis ria, Naruto. Hah! Kembali ke tujuan utama ku datang kemari. Aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari ke meja ku, mengambil beberapa barang untuk memberikan materi trigonometri dikelas Sasuke. Sebelum keluar dari sini, aku berjalan ke arah meja khusus untuk mengetik nama ku disebuah komputer khusus untuk mengisi absensi guru, dan memasukkan kartu tanda pengenal guru ku. Setelah selesai, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas X 1.

Sesampainya disana, semua murid memandang ku heran, er.. atau tidak suka ya? Tapi tak ku pedulikan pandangan itu, ku lirik Sasuke yang tersenyum kearah ku seraya memberikan kedipan mata yang menurut ku sangat aneh untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. Tapi itu memang kebiasaan kami berdua untuk menyapa satu sama lain apabila mengalami keadaan seperti ini.

"Maaf semuanya, saya terlambat untuk hari ini. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus saya lakukan ketika di rumah tadi, jadi harap maklum ya. Hahahaha." ujar ku seraya tertawa hambar dan hanya mendapatkan pandangan sama ketika aku baru masuk tadi.

"Eh, lupakan. Baiklah, buka halaman 56 bab Trigonometri." ujarku.

~ End Naruto Pov ~

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~**

~ Normal Pov ~

"Jadi, kalian harus menghafal sudut-sudut istimewa itu. Dengan demikian hal itu akan memudahkan kalian untuk mengetahui berapa Cos, Sin, Tan dari sudut-sudut lain." sudah tiga jam Naruto menjelaskan tentang bab ini. Terlihat berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh semua murid disini. Ada yang tidak memeperhatikan seperti Shikamaru dan Ino entah karena apa tetapi yang pasti Shikamaru sedang tertidur, ada yang asik mendengarkan musik, dan ada juga yang memeperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara. Sasuke? Oh, dia hanya fokus ke ponselnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok untuk kalian. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari lima orang. Dan kalian boleh memilih sendiri anggota dari kelompok kalian. Tugasnya akan saya berikan ketika jam sekolah berakhir. Jadi ketika sekolah sudah bubar jangan ada yang pulang dulu, karena saya akan mencatat nama dari masing-masing kelompok. Dan satu info lagi, tugas ini terdiri dari 500 soal Trigonometri tingkat mudah, sedang, sulit, dan sangat sulit. Jadi bekerja samalah. Ok, sampai disini dulu. Selamat pagi menjelang siang." tuturnya. Naruto pun keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tetapi ketika diluar, ia mendengar teriakan protes dari semua murid, namun Naruto adalah Naruto. Sang bocah psikopat dalam urusan matematika.

"Shit, dasar guru itu. Tidak memiliki hati ya? Memberikan tugas yang sebanyak itu? Dia sudah tidak waras." ucap seorang murid berambut merah bernama Karin.

"Benar, keterlaluan sekali dia. Wajahnya saja yang manis dan innocent, tapi ternyata dia iblis berwajah malaikat." ucap murid laki-laki bernama Suigetsu. Dan banyak lagi hinaan lain untuk sang guru pengganti.

'_**BRAAK'**_

"Apa kalian tidak bersyukur telah diberikan keringanan mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan cara berkelompok? Apa gunanya kalian sebagai murid yang pintar mengeluh oleh sebuah tugas yang kau saja belum tau apa kau bisa atau tidak untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Kalau kalian tidak ingin mengerjakannya, lebih baik kalian keluar saja dari sekolah ini. Dasar brengsek!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang menyiratkan betapa marah dirinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu kelas dan berbalik memandang teman-temanya yang masih shock atas kejadian langka tadi.

"Neji, Gaara, Shika. Kalian sekelompk dengan ku." ucapnya dan melangkah pergi dari kelas itu.

"Seenaknya saja Uchiha satu itu memutuskan." ujar seorang murid berambut panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Cih! Merepotkan." sambung seseorang berwajah seakan-akan dia akan mati esok hari, Nara Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, kalian protes juga tidak ada gunanya mengingat semua kegiatan yang diperintahkan untuk berkelompok kita berempat selalu bersama kan?" sekarang sang anak panda yang berbicara. Eh, Gaara maksudnya.

"Hn, kau benar Gaara-koi." **-Bruk-**, terlihatlah seseorang yang duduk dilantai dengan wajah yang sangat tidak elit untuk dilihat masyarakat.

"Jangan pernah kau memanggil ku dengan nama itu lagi, Neji si buta dari gua hantu." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara langsung keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Ga- Gaara, tunggu aku." ujar Neji yang baru saja bangkit dari lantai dan menyusul Gaara yang pergi entah kemana.

"Hah…~ mendokusai!" ucap si rambut Nanas dan langsung tertidur. "Eh, tunggu, satu orang lagi siapa?" sambungnya dan bangun kembali dari tidurnya.

"Hah~, sudahlah. Terlalu merepotkan untuk mengurusi hal yang merepotkan seperti itu." ujarnya dan kembali tertidur dimejanya.

**~ ~ ~ ~ # # # # ~ ~ ~ ~**

Sasuke menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dan sesekali berlari utuk menghemat waktunya, setidaknya itulah yang ada diotak Uchiha satu ini. Tak lama setelahnya Sasuke pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu ukuran normal berwarna silver. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan terlihatlah pemandangan langit biru nan indah, tak tampak sedikit pun awan putih yang melindunginya. Mengingatkan pemuda satu ini kepada suaminya tercinta. Mengingat sang suami, Sasuke pun mengingat permintaannya tadi pagi sebelum dia pergi kesekolah. Diambilnya ponsel Samxxng Anycall heptic yang baru saja dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan menyentuh layar ponsel tersebut dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. Dibukanya aplikasi messaging lalu mulai menyentuh huruf-huruf yang tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut.

**To : My Lovely Dobe 4ever**

**Dobe, datang ke atap sekarang juga.**

**Dan jangan sampai lupa pesan ku tadi pagi.**

**Love~ your Teme.**

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya disampingnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ponsel Sasuke pun bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

**From : My Lovely Dobe 4ever.**

**Sebentar lagi, Teme.**

**Aku masih ada rapat.**

**Nanti aku kesana, pasti. Wait me, Ok?**

**Love, your Dobe. ^_^**

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan dari suaminya tersebut dan kembali menutup matanya menikmati sejuknya angin ditempat ini. Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, terlihatlah seseorang yang memakai jas biru tua, berambut kuning, dan memeiliki tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto, suaminya.

"Maaf Sasuke, membuat mu menunggu." ucap Naruto seraya mendudukan diri disamping Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa." jawab Sasuke.

"Hm, oh ya. Ini bekal mu, dan ini bukan ramen. Dan gara-gara ini juga aku terlambat datang, Teme." Naruto langsung memberikan pesanan Sasuke tadi pagi, sehingga dia harus terlambat datang kesekolah hanya untuk membuat makanan dan minuman serba tomat kesukaan sang suami.

"Hn." balas sang pemuda stoic.

"Aish… adakah kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain 'Hn' mu yang berharga itu, Teme?" geramnya.

"Hn, tidak Dobe." jawab Sasuke dengan kata berharganya, lagi.

"Wateper'lah." kata sang pemuda pirang seraya mengambil sesuatu dari tas plastik bawaannya.

"Yang benar whatever, Dobe. Bahasa inggris mu berapa di ijazah hah?" ejek Sasuke.

"Nol, Teme. Kau selau membahas yang tidak penting. Nih ambil." Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke ketika mengambil sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Jus tomat." jawab sang pemuda pirang, singkat.

"Oh, thanks." ucap Sasuke disertai hadiahnya kepad Naruto, yaitu sebuah kecupan ringan dipipih tan tersebut.

"Hn, sama-sama, Teme." balas Naruto.

"Hei, 'Hn' itu trade mark ku." ujar Sasuke.

"Wateper." balas Naruto, singkat.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke yang asik dengan bekalnya yang serba tomat, sedangkan Naruto sedang asik menggeluti jus jeruknya. Tentu saja hasil racikan tangannya sendiri.

"Dobe,"

"Apa, Teme?"

"Suapin~" jawabnya dengan nada manja. Naruto bergidik kecil mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Ka-kau sakit, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dahi Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Atau kepala mu terbentur?" tanya Naruto lagi, seraya meraba-raba dahi Sasuke kalau-kalau ada benjolan yang meguatkan argumennya*?*

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, lagi.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Bisa-bisanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan suara manja seperti tadi?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah terkena virus OOC.

"Memang tidak boleh kalau aku ingin minta dimanjakan oleh suami ku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Em, tidak sih. Aneh aja." jawab Naruto. "Kemarikan sumpitnya." sambungnya. Sasuke pun memberikan sumpit yang berada ditangannya kepada sang suami. Naruto yang mengambilnya mulai mengapit omelet tomat*?* dan..

"Aku ingin cara makan yang berbeda." ujar Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Ca-cara makan yang berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Em.." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Diarahkannya sumpit itu ke mulutnya dan memasukan omelet itu ke mulutnya. Kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh penghayantan*?*. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang menjilat bibirnya langsung tanpa ba bi bu be dan bo membukakan mulutnya. Merasa bibir sang suami telah terbuka, Sasuke memberikan omelet yang ada didalam mulutnya kepada Naruto(setelah dikunyah pastinya). Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Naruto dan..

"Lakukan seperti yang ku lakukan tadi." ujarnya.

"Ap—apa? Kau gila?" protes Naruto.

"Tidak, itulah cara terbaru untuk menikamti makanan ala Uchiha Sasuke. haha~" jawab Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sang suami. Namun Naruto tetap melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto pun ikut menikmati aktivitas mereka. Dan pada suapan terakhir..

'**clek'**

"Sa-Sasuke? Naruto-sensei? Kalian?" tanya seseorang tak percaya atas pernglihatannya. Otomatis Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mereka berdua megarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang yang shock atas apa yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Gaa—Gaara-kun? Ne—Neji-kun? Hei, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto gugup. 'Kami-sama! Tolonglah hamba mu ini' batinnya.

* * *

**_bersambung a.k.a TBC_**

**

* * *

**

**(*) **2+2= 5 itu Shinki tau ketika Shinki ikut Mathematics Challenger di Unlam, Banjarbaru. Rumusnya Shinki lupa. Pokoknya yang Shinki inget akhir dari penelitiannya itu kaya gini. A=B=C.

A itu adalah **Rumusnya.**

B itu **4**

dan C itu **5** dan hasilnya : **Rumus = 4 = 5**

**Adakah yang ingin mereview fic aneh ini?**

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk mengoreksi kesalahan yang ada didalam fic ini…

Dan maaf banget updatenya lama…..*bungku2 90 derajat*

With Spirit and Love.

Fujoshinki – akut.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya….

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke? Naruto-sensei? Kalian?" tanya seseorang tak percaya atas penglihatannya. Otomatis Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mereka berdua megarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang yang shock atas apa yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Gaa—Gaara-kun? Ne—Neji-kun? Hei, apa kabar?" sapa Naruto gugup. _'Kami-sama! Tolonglah hamba mu ini'_ batinnya.

* * *

*** Aishiteru, Sensei ***

*** SasuNaru-always- , ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa***

*** Romance/Friendship ***

*** T ***

**Disclaimer : **Anime Naruto akan selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto-senpai. Sedangkan SasuNaru akan selalu menjadi milik kita para Fujodanshi, Setuju?*All : Setuju!*

**Warning : **Shonen-ai a.k.a BL , gaje, typo(s), OOC, Dll**.**

**Summary : **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus…..

* * *

"Apa yang Sensei dan Sasuke lakukan tadi?" tanya si remaja Hyuuga mengintrogasi.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji-kun? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto berbohong. Namun, Neji menyadari akan hal tersebut, sehingga Neji memandang sang guru muda dengan mata_ lavender_ pucatnya dengan tajam, seolah dengan mata itu, si remaja Hyuuga dapat menemukan kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh sang guru.

"Jangan berbohong, Sensei. Aku dan Gaara melihat dengan sangat jelas kalau sensei dan Sasuke sed—"

"Diamlah, Hyuuga. Kau berisik sekali." Belum sempat neji menyelesaikan ucapannya, si remaja Uchiha telah menghentikannya dengan kasar.

"Doushite? Kau keberatan, UCHIHA?" tanya Neji dengan penekanan ketika ia mengucapkan kata Uchiha

"Untuk apa aku keberatan dengan perkataanmu yang sangat tidak logis itu, hah? Bodoh sekali," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"KAU!—"

"Sudahlah, Neji. Bukankah kita, kau, aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Kenapa kau begitu emosi, hah?" lerai Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabat dan kekasihnya bertengkar.

"Cih," komentar Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Setelah Gaara merasa situasi sudah membaik, akhirnya si remaja Sabaku ini memecah keheningan. Ditatpnya sang guru yang sedari tadi terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Nah, Sensei. Bisa anda ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Gaara sedikit berharap.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto takut.

"Omong kos—"

"_Shut up,_ Neji!" seru Gaara yang mulai geram akan perilaku sang kekasih. "Aku tidak meminta komentarmu." Lanjutnya.

Neji mehela nafas, "Haa~ terserah."

"Sensei, saya minta kejelasan tentang kejadian yang sensei lakukan dengan Sasuke. Bukan masalah kalau anda berbohong, tapi kami, saya dan Neji, sudah melihat semuanya. Anda dan Sasuke berci—"

"Dia suamiku, Sabaku. Dan kami berhak melakukan itu," ucap suara menghentikan perkataan Gaara sekaligus membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu tak percaya akan ucapan Uchiha muda tersebut. Dia mengatakan bahwa sang guru muda adalah suaminya?

"Hey! Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" seru Neji yang kembali berbicara.

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda disituasi sekarang hah?" katanya dingin menatap mata _lavender _pucat itu dengan tajam.

Neji mencari kebohongan akan perkataan sang sahabat dengan meyelam ke kelamnya mata _onyx_ tersebut. Namun, yang didapatkannya adalah keyakinan yang kuat dan kejujuran.

"Cih."

"Sasuke, kau serius?" tanya Gaara yang juga masih tak percaya akan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn."

"Tap—tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kaliankan…?" Gaara tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya disaat ia melihat tangan kanan sang guru menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Ak—akan ku jelaskan semuanya," ucap Naruto terbata-bata pada akhirnya.

.

.

**~FLASHBACK~ **

.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang, di sebuah kota metropolitan bernama Konoha, matahari masih malu untuk menampakan dirinya hari ini. Sedangkan sang bulan, sudah pergi sejak tadi. Meninggalkan tugasnya menjaga umat manusia di malam hari. Pagi itu begitu cocok bagi umat manusia untuk memulai aktivitas. Sama halnya dengan keadaan disalah satu rumah bergaya eropa berwarna coklat tua, dihiasi halaman yang penuh berbagai macam bunga berbagai warna. Baik itu mawar, melati, anggrek, evorbia dan yang lainnya. Di halaman tersebut, terlihat seorang remaja berambut hitam kebiruan sedang berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Mata _onyx _memandang datar pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya, hanya satu tujuan remaja tersebut. Bertemu tunangannya. Ya, remaja yang baru saja berusia 15 tahun ini memang sudah memiliki tunangan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama, tangan putih bak susu itu menekan bel yang terletak tak jauh di sisi kanan remaja tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu berwarna coklat tersebut terbuka. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang yang memiliki tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi tan-nya. Batu sapphire yang berada di kedua matanya itu memandang lurus kearah sang remaja berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Sasuke? Tumben pagi sekali datangny? Aku belum siap-siap." Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berujar.

"Hn. Kaa-san dan tousan sedang berada di luar negeri, si baka aniki itu menginap di rumah pacarnya. Dan aku bosan di rumah sendirian," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar."

Kedua remaja tampan tersebut, akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Sang remaja berambut pantat ayam tersebut duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan remaja berambut pirang berjalan menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Sebelum menaiki anak tangga, remaja yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berhenti.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke.

"Kata Kaa-san di meja makan ada roti bakar. Kalau kamu mau makan, kamu bisa pergi ke dapur. Nanti ku susul kamu ke sana. Aku mandi siap-siap dulu," kata Naruto kemudian naik menuju lantai dua, tepatnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

***Di perjalanan***

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam tersebut, terlihat dua orang remaja sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya sang remaja pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu saja yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh tidak jelas, dan remaja berambut raven di sampingnya itu hanya merespon perkataan sang tunangan dengan kata-kata seadanya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto meminta perhatian sang remaja Uchiha.

"Hn?"

"Darimana dua huruf favorit mu itu bisa menggantikan sebuah kata, Teme?" geram Naruto yang bosan akan kekakuan sang tunangan.

"Apa mau mu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Em… ano, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pernikahan?"

'CCKKKKIIIIIITTTTT'*gak banget bunyinya*

Terdengar bunyi ban yang bergesekan paksa yang aspal jalan. Bunyi ini diakibatkan oleh Sasuke merem secara mendadak mobil sedang yang dikendarainya. Mata hitam bak langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang milik Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Seseorang yang mengakibatkan Sasuke berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan diri mereka berdua.

"Apa maksud mu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa harus ku ulangi, teme. Itu menyebalkan," jawab Naruto.

"Ku tanya, apa maksud mu menanyakan hal bodoh tersebut?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Menarik dagu Naruto sedikit kasar sehingga mau tak mau, Naruto harus memandang Sasuke. Memandang mata hitam bak langit malam kesukaannya itu.

"Jawab saja, teme. Aku hanya memikirkan, bagaimana kalau kita nikah muda," jawab Naruto.

"Aneh."

"Tem—"

"Berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh, dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

.

.

~Skip time, Konoha University~

.

.

"Kau pulang sendiri atau ku jemput?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil.

"…."

"Dobe, aku bicara pada mu, bukan hantu," kata Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataanya.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja, teme. Jaa~"

"Hn."

.

.

~Skip time, kediaman Uchiha~

.

.

"Sasuke?" panggil seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan nada lembut. Ia yang dikenal sebagai ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, memanggil anaknya yang sedari pulang sekolah masih saja berada di kamarnya.

"Sasuke? panggil wanita itu lagi, karena anaknya tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

Hampir dua menit menunggu, namun Sasuke masih saja tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke,Kaa-san masuk ya?" tanya sang ibu kepada anaknya. Ketika sang ibu sudah masuk, wanita cantik bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu melihat anak laki-laki keduanya sedan tidur. Saat itu juga, ia tesenyum kearah sang anak yang membenamkan diri di dalam selimutnya. Moikoto berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke. Setelah tiba, Mikoto mendudukan diri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sejenak ia tetap memandang wajah sang anak yang tertidur tenang. _Sepertinya baru kemarin dia masih balita, tahu-tahu sekarang sudah menjadi siswa SMP_, batin Mikoto.

Diulurkannya tangannya untuk membangunkan sang anak yang masih tertidur, "Sasuke, bangun saying," bujuk Mikoto.

"Em…," erang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangun. Ada Naru-chan di bawah," ucap Mikoto lagi.

Seketika mata _onyx_ itu terbuka.

"Naruto—ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum fokus. Sedangkan Mikoto menjawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Sekarang kamu turun. Kami menunggu mu di ruang tengah," kata Mikoto seraya bangkit dan hendak keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Kami?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha lemot seperti ini?

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, teme!" seru Naruto girang ketika melihat Sasuke telah berada di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn, dobe."

"Sasuke, Naruto. Ayo duduk," perintah Mikoto lembut. Mau tidak mau, kedua remaja bertolak belakang tersebut menuruti perintah Mikoto.

"Em, begini, Sasuke. Mungkin ini sangat mengejutkan bagi mu. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi keputusan tousan dan ayah Naruto untuk—menikahkan mu dengan Naruto, bulan depan," ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Nan—nani?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, kalian akan menikah bulan dengan, Sasuke," lanjut ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi, Kaasan, aku masih SMA. Kuliah Naruto pun belum selesai. Kalau kami menikah, aku tidak yakin kalau sekolah ku akan aman-aman saja!" seru Sasuke.

"Itu sudah kami pikirkan, Sasuke," kata Fugaku tenang.

"Tap—"

"_obey me!_" seru Fugaku.

Seketika, suara Sasuke bagaikan hilang. Ia tak dapat menolah, tapi hatinya berontak untuk menolak. Dan akhirnya, ia menyetujui keinginan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya, Sasuke angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut. Disusul oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi memanggil Sasuke, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, sobat?" tanya Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Tidak. Keputusan ku tidak mungkin salah," jawab Fugaku.

"Tapi, mereka berdua masih muda, dan Sasuke pun benar. Mereka masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka," ucap Kushina ikut simpati dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi ku katakana. Kepuusan ku tidak akan salah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto selama kalian meninggalkan Naruto ke Australi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Haah~ Kau menang, sobat," ujar Minato

.

.

~Taman belakang kediaman Uchiha~

.

.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto yang masih mencoba memanggil Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menulikan suara nyaring yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke berhenti dan langsung mendudukan diri disalah satu bangku taman yang ada di sana.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"…."

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikan. Namun, Sasuke tatap saja tidak menanggapi Naruto yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Otaknya masih memikirkan ucapan sang ayah.

_Aku dan Naruto—menikah? Diumur yang masih muda ini?_, batinya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE TEME PANTAT AYAM SIALAN!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

'Nggiiiinggg' seketika pendengaran Sasuke hilang.

"Dobe! Kau ingin membuat ku tuli, hah?" seru Sasuke yang tak terima akan perbuatan Naruto.

"Salah mu," ucap Naruto sambil melipat dua tangannya kedadanya.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau terpaksa menerima pernikahan kita, teme?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hn, jadi karena hal ini kau menanyakan pendapat ku tentang pernikahan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sedangan Naruto hanya mengangguk, tak berani menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ada ap—hmhphhm" belum sempat Naruto menyelesikan perkataannya, sesuatu yang lembut, basah dan dingin milik sang Uchiha menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto yang menerima hal itu tanpa persiapanpun, hanya bias pasrah di bawah kekuasaan sang tunangan(calon suami).

Lama mereka menikmati ciuman manis itu, kahirnya kedua bibir itu pun saling memutuskan ciuman manis mereka karena kodrat mereka sebagai manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Haah—hah—hah…." Deru nafas mereka terdengar. Bagaikan seorang korban pembunuhan yang selamat dari cekikan sang tersangka.

"Sasuke—hah," panggil Naruto dengan deru nafas yang masih tak normal.

"Aishiteru, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hem, Aishiteru mo, Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Ne, Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

"Nani?"

"…." bisik Sasuke.

"TEME!"

.

.

**~FLASHBACK OFF~**

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya," ujar Naruto yang selesai menceritakan kejadian bagaimana mereka bias menikah diusia muda.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Er—sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai dan aku tidak mau kalian semua terlambat hanya gara-gara aku," ucap Naruto seraya mendorong ketiga muridnya menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, Sensei. Saya bias sendiri," ujar Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Oh."

"Sensei?" panggil Neji.

"Ya?"  
"Maaf," ujar Neji.

"Tak apa. Tapi aku mohon, jaga rahasia ini," pinta Naruto.

"Hem," angguk Gaara dan Neji.

"Dan Satu lagi," ucapnya. "Panggil aku Naruto saja," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

***Konoha Airport* **

.

.

"Akhirnya aku kembali."

.

.

*** to be continue ***

.

.

Akhirnya ini chap kelar…..

Sorry lama banget updatenya….

dan sorry kalau masih ada typo(s), Mata Shinki udah pedih di depan kompi 2 jam penuh...

.

.

**Review or Flame...?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya…

.

*****_**Konoha Airport**_*** **

.

"Akhirnya aku kembali."

.

.

*** Aishiteru, Sensei ***

*** SasuNaru-main- , NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu ***

**.**

*** Romance/Friendship/Humor ***

**.**

*** T ***

**.**

**Disclaimer : Males ah…. Walaupun diberi tahu juga, tu orang gak bakalan ngasi ke aku…. XP**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai a.k.a BL , gaje, typo(s), salah ketik, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, pendeskripdian kurang, dll.**

**.**

**Summary : **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus…

* * *

_**Konoha International High School**_

.

.

_Konoha International High School, _sekolah yang paling terkenal di Konoha, bahkan di seluruh dunia, terlihat sangat sepi. Tentu saja, pasalnya bel sekolah yang menandakan waktunya pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya beberapa murid yang masih bertahan karena kegiatan tambahan mereka. Namun, tidak halnya dengan kelas X 1. Di sana, semua murid kelas X 1 masih berkumpul. Menunggu guru matematika mereka yang belum muncul batang hidungnya.

Setelah lima menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya guru yang mereka nantikan tiba. Seorang guru pengganti yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, memiliki wajah tampan nan manis bagaikan seorang malaikat. Namun, mempunyai sifat iblis ketika berurusan dengan matematika dan tugas.

Guru yang menyandang sebagai guru pengganti tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru yang ada di sisi kanan kelas tersebut. Dilihatnya wajah murid-muridnya yang ada di kelas tersebut, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang meninggalkan kelas tersebut tanpa seizinnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa murid yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut lengkap 20 orang, akhirnya Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di belakangnya. Kemudian membuka _notebook _yang ada di tas hitamnya. Lalu membuka _file_ yang berisikan daftar nama siswa dan siswi kelas X 1.

"Baiklah, sesuai janji yang kita tetapkan, sekarang saya akan mencatat nama-nama dari masing-masing anggota," ucap Naruto setelah kegitannya selesai. "Oke, kita mulai dari—kau, Tenten?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Haik, sensei. Anggota kelompok saya adalah Rock Lee, Matsuri, Aburame Shino, dan Chouji. Ketua kelompok kami adalah Shino, Sensei," jawab Tenten semangat.

Mendengar nama-nama dari kelompok tersebut disebutkan, Naruto langsung memasukan nama-nama murid tersebut ke dalam _file_ di _notebook_-nya.

"_Nice_, Tenten. Selanjutnya—kau, Sai."

"Hem. Anggota kelompok saya adalah Ino, Sakura, Hinata dan Karin. Dan ketua kelompok kami, adalah saya sendiri, sensei," kata Sai.

"Em—ano, Sai-kun. Kenapa hanya kau saja laki-laki dikelompokmu itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena saya menyukai wanita, Sensei-chan," jawab Sai lagi tak lupa dengan senyum anehnya. Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Walaupun dia uke, dia paling benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Namun, saat ini Naruto masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Terserah kau, Sai. Selanjutnya—kau, Gaara."

"Hn. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke. Ketua, Shikamaru," jawab Gaara apa adanya.

_Dasar pelit kata_, batin Naruto _sweatdrop. Eit! Tunggu!_, serunya membatin. _Kami-sama, kenapa dengan kelompok ini? Kenapa isinya mayat hidup semua?_, batinnya miris.

"Haah—baiklah, dan otomatis sisanya adalah Suigetsu, Juugo, Shion, Sora dan Haku. Ketua kelompok kalian?" ucap serta tanya Naruto*apa sih?*

"Juugo, Sensei!" seru seseorang berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam. Murid tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik bagaikan seorang _Miss Universe _andai kata ia adalah seorang wanita. Namun, sayangnya murid berwajah cantik tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki, dan nama murid itu adalah Haku.

Setelah mengisi semua data yang diperluakan, akhirnya Naruto mulai membagikan lima lembar kertas yang diketahui bahwa isi dari kertas tersebut berisikan soal-soal yang harus diselesaikan oleh semua murid dari masing-masing kelompok.

Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto mengizinkan semua muridnya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

_**UN's house, 04.00 p.m**_

.

.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil berhenti tepat di halaman sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa berwarna hitam dengan aksen coklet tua yang sangat megah. Dihiasi dengan sebuah taman yang kecil, tapi dipenuhi dengan bungan matahari. Dari dalam mobil tersebut, keluarlah seorang remaja berambut bagaikan pantat ayam. Disusul dengan keemat remaja lainnya dari dalam kedua mobil lainnya.

Remaja-remaja yang dikenal sebagai remaja-remaja jenius itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di depan rumah berwarna hitam tersebut. Di depan mereka, pintu yang berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran nan sangat indah itu menunggu sang pemilik rumah yang mengomandoi teman-temannya untuk masuk kedalam.

Remaja yang menjadi komando dari remaja-remaja lainnya itu segera menekan bel rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari daun pintu. Memerintahkan satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut untuk membukakan pintu untuknya beserta teman-temannya.

Tak lama berselang, sekitar 15 detik, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah. Ketika pintu itu terbuka sempurna, terlihatlah seorang remaja berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah tampan walaupun dimasing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga pasang garis yang membuat remaja tampan tersebut juga terlihat manis.

Semua orang yang melihat anak manusia yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka terkejut. Oke, lebay. Hanya dua orang remaja saja yang terkejut, sedangkan ketiga orang remaja lainnya, hanya memandang remaja yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja.

"Sensei? Sensei kok ada di rumah Sasuke?" tanya remaja berambut coklat yang juga memiliki tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Em—itu bisa kita jelaskan nanti. Ayo masuk," ucap Naruto.

"Hooaammm! Mendokusai." Ini tidak perlu diberi keterangan 'kan?

.

.

"Kalian kesini ingin mengerjakan tugas kalian?" tanya Naruto kepada semua muridnya yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya—dan juga rumah Sasuke—.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Tunggu, Sensei. Sensei belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kiba sedikit memelas.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto pura-pura lupa.

"Yang tadi, Sensei!" jawab Kiba gemas.

"Oh, yang tadi. Em—kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kiba yang megerah kepadanya.

"Sensei!" seru Kiba.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Mungkin nanti Naruto-sensei akan menjawabnya. Tujuan kita kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto-sensei 'kan?" uajr Shikamaru menenangkan Kiba.

"Oh, benar juga ya. Hehehe~" ujar Kiba disertai suara tawanya yang garing.

Dan akhirnya, kelima remaja tersebut mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur. Karena tugas yang diberikan guru mereka terdiri dari 500 soal yang berbeda tingkat kesulitannya, mau tak mau kelima remaja tersebut memutuskan untuk membagi tugas. Satu orang mengerjakan 100 soal. (0.0)

Tak lama berselang, Naruto keluar dari dalam dapur. Ia membawa enam buah gelas yang berbeda. Ada yang berwarna merah, kuning dan hijau. Tentu saja dari perbedaan warna minuman tersebut, dapat diketahui bahwa rasa dari tiap minuman juga berbeda-beda.

Setelah Naruto memberikan minuman-minuman itu kepada semua muridnya, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Melihat wajah murid-muridnya yang sesekali mengerutkan kening, tanda mereka kesulitan, Naruto pun bertanya, "Apakah soal-soalnya sulit?" Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya ia kembali berujar, "Hei, aku bertanya kepada kalian."

"Dobe. Kami sekarang sedang serius. Jadi jangan kau ganggu," ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto agak sedik tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke, tapi apa mau dikata? Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Iya… Iya…. Semoga berhasil," ucap Naruto menyemangati kemudian ia pergi ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, kelima remaja tersebut memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka besok pagi di sekolah. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba berpamitan pulang.

Setelah meyakini bahwa teman-teman mereka sudah memasuki mobil masing-masing, Sasuke pun menutup pintu rumah dan kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

_**~ ShikaKiba~**_

.

.

"Ne, Shika?" panggil Kiba.

"Hem?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa heran? Naruto-sensei ada di rumah Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Hooaam! Aku pikir—tidak," jawab Shikamaru bosan.

"Kenapa? Itukan aneh, atau Sasuke meminta bantuan Naruto-sensei? Tapi tidak mungkin. Naruto-sensei saja tidak membatu kita sama sekali," ucapnya masih penasaran.

"Hoooaam! Kau tidak melihat foto yang ada di ruang tengah tadi? Tempat kita mengerjakan tugas itu bersama?" tanya Shikamaru, yang dibalas dengan Kiba dengan gelengan kepala.

"Haah. Kau tidak melihat foto mereka yang menggunakan _tuxedo_?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, dan sekali lagi, Kiba membalas dengan gelengan mantap.

"Ku pikir, mereka berdua telah menikah," ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Hah? Menikah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Kiba, coba kau pikirkan. Tidak mungkin ada dua orang pria yang memakai _tuxedo_ yang biasa digunakan pengantin pria ketika menikah tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Dan aku pikir, mereka adalah suami is—bukan, maksudku suami suami," jelas Shikamaru. Seakan mengerti, Kiba pun mengangguk.

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Kiba akhirnya membuka suara.

"Shika?"

"Hem? Apa lagi?"

"Kau ingin bermain?" tanya Kiba seraya menatap Shikamaru.

"Hooaammm! Mendokusai…."

"Shikamaru!"

"Sih, mendokusai! Di rumahku, atau di apartemenmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Terserah kau." Dengan demikian, muncullah seringai di bibir Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, di rumahku saja. Orangtuaku sekarang ada di Iwa. Bagaimana?"

"Kubilang, terserah kau saja, Nanas."

"Hem."

Dan mobil berwarna putih itu pun melaju kencang menuju kediam keluar Nara.

* * *

*****_**Konoha Airport, 02.00 p.m**_*** **

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, berambut jingga bermodel _spike_ yang memiliki _piercing_ di kedua telinganya serta memiliki iris mata bak batu _ruby _yang indah itu terlihat sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna merah, beserta jaket berwarna misti muda yang sengaja tidak ia pasang reslitingnya. Selain itu, pemuda itu juga menggunakan celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dengan kantung yang cukup banyak. Cukup _simple_, tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan yang ada pada dirinya.

Berulang kali pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone _yang ada di tangannya menuju pemandangan orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Melihat orang-orang yang tak henti-hentinya hilir mudik, pemuda tersebut bergumam kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu, _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya berbunyi. Dengan _ringtone_ yang sudah sangat dia kenal, pemuda itu pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang ada di _body handphone_-nya.

"Hei, Brengsek! Sampai kapan kau tega membuatku menunggu orang sepertimu, hah!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hei… hei, sabar _Devil_. Lima menit lagi aku tiba di _airport_," jawabnya orang tersebut santai.

"Kalau sampai aku belum melihatmu lima menit di sini. Kujamin, hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi, Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn, aku mendengar itu, _my Devil_ Kyuubi."

Mendengar namanya yang dimodifikasi, Kyuubi, pemuda yang sedang menunggu di _airport_ itu menggeram kecil.

"Aku ada di _café_. Jadi jemput aku di sana saja."

"Hn."

.

.

Tidak sampai lima menit, sebuah mobil merah bermerek ternama, yaitu _Ferrari 40_, masuk ke kawasan _Konoha International Airport_. Mobil tersebut melaju tanpa hambatan, bagaikan orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut adalah seorang yang sangat penting.

Uchiha Itachi, nama laki-laki dewasa yang mengendalikan mobil mahal tersebut keluar dari dalam mobil ketika ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan manis di lapangan parkir yang tersedia di bandara tersebut.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Itachi memasuki bandara dengan tenang dan tak lupa, wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Mata hitam, sehitam salah satu barang tambang termahal di dunia itu menatap semua pengunjung yang hilir mudik di kawasan tersebut bandara. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, mata hitam miliknya menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk damai di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam _café, _ ditemani segelas cangkir, yang Itachi yakin pasti isi dari cangkir tersebut adalah kopi hitam kesukaan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang bernama Kyuubi tersebut, sedang asyik mengutak atik _handphone_ berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. Orang tersebut terlihat serius dengan benda yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tersenyum kecil, Itachi berjalan memasuki _café_ dan langsung menghampiri pemuda yang berstatus sebagai incarannya tersebut.

"Hei, _Devil_!" serunya mengagetkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang jelas-jelas menerima perlakuan yang sangat tidak disukainya itu, langsung berdiri dan menendang kaki Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keriput? Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak mempunyai jantung, hah?" serunya emosi.

"Ck… kau tidak pernah berubah ya, _Devil_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hn. Pulang?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, lebih cepat, lebih baik," jawab Itachi.

"Hn. Lagipula aku masih ada keperluan di kantor. Ayo," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuubi dan membawa remaja berumur 18 tahun itu keluar dari _café._

"Hei! Aku belum membayar pesananku," ujar Kyuubi. Mendengar penuturan Kyuubi, Itachi hanya menepuk jidatnya. Itachi pun kembali memasuki _café_ bersama Kyuubi dan membayar semua pesanan Kyuubi.

Setelah membayar semua pesanannya, Kyuubi dan Itachi berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Ketika sudah menemukan mobil merah tersebut, Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung masuk dan meninggalkan bandara dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan tidak normal.

Di dalam perjalanan ke apartemen milik Kyuubi, kedua laki-laki tampan itu hanya terdiam dan asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyuubi yang sedang asyik dengan handphone miliknya, sedangkan Itachi sedang berkonsentrasi dengan benda berbentuk lingkaran yang ada di depannya. Namun, tidak berapa lama, Kyuubi angkat bicara.

"Itachi?" panggil Kyuubi.

"Hn?" balas Itaci tanpa engalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar adik sialanmu itu?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kyuubi. "Terus? Bagaimana kabar—Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi melanjutkan.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke."

'JDAAARRR'

Mendengar penuturan Itachi tadi, hati Kyuubi bagaikan tertabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat ini. Sakit karena seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya. _Sial!_, batin Kyuubi.

"Ada yang salah, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi khawatir ketika tubuh Kyuubi bergetar hebat.

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya kembali menenangkan diri.

"Sejak kapan mereka menikah?" tanya Kyuubi melanjutkan.

"Kalau tidak salah, dua bulan setelah kau pergi ke Rusia mereka menikah," jawab Itachi yang kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Oh."

.

.

Setelah sejam menhabiskan waktu dalam pejalanan, Itachi dan Kyuubi akhirnya tiba di sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga, berwarna putih dan banyak memiliki kamar. Sebut saja apartemen. Sebuah apartemen yang sudah ditinggalkan selama enam bulan oleh remaja berambut jingga tersebut untuk menjadi seorang dosen disalah satu universitas terkenal di Rusia.

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, Kyuubi berjalan menjahui mobil _ferrari_ yang ditumpanginya dari tadi. Sedangkan sang pemilik mobil, Itachi, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan orang macam dia?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil _ferrari_ miliknya, Itachi mengikuti jejak remaja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda yang dapat menggantikan posisi Deidara, mantan kekasihnya, di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Ketika Itachi berhasil menyamakan posisinya di samping Kyuubi, Itachi bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah dengan pernikahan mereka, Kyuu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi balik.

"Haah…. Aku merasa kau masih mencintai Naruto. Padahal kau tahu, bahwa Naruto sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dan dia juga sudah menikah dengan adikku," jawab Itachi.

Ya, itu memang benar, pemuda yang bernama lengkap _Yami Kyuubi_ itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto. Namun, rasa cintanya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam ketika Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku, brengsek? Kau hanya orang aneh yang selalu mengklaim kalau aku adalah kekasihmu semenjak kau putus dengan Deidara!" seru Kyuubi. Itachi yang mendapat perlakuan Kyuubi tersebut, hanya diam.

Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuubi saat ini. Itachi tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang kita cintai, sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Ya, Itachi tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena Itachi pun pernah berada di posisi Kyuubi saat ini. Ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Deidara telah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan sahabat baik mereka, Konan.

"Haah…. Sudahlah, Kyuu. Bagaimanapun kau berharap, Naruto tidak akan menjadi milikmu lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke itu saling mencintai," ujar Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Hn."

"Kecuali, kalau aku berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua," gumam Kyuubi seraya masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung menutup pintu aparteman tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Itachi sedikit emosi. Walaupun Sasuke sering berperilaku buruk kepada dirinya, dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun yang ingin merusak kebahagiaan adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Tak terkecuali orang yang sangat ia ciantai sekalipun.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu adalah hakmu, Yami Kyuubi. Tapi, kalau itu menyangkut kebahagiaan adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya," geramnya lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_Ini gawat. Kyuubi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya_, batin Itachi. Dan Itachi pun membawa mobilnya jauh dari tempat yang bernama apartemen itu.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

.

.

**Panjangnya cerita berkisar : 2440 kata(pendek banget!)**

.

Terima kasih untuk…

_**Ichiko yuuki, N.h, Kitsueki Kira Fahardika, Vhie S.N, Fi suki suki**_

_**Bunda Dita Luph Spensa, .Sora, ukkychan, Chi-anak'baik**_

_**Keiji wolf, ELLE HANA(makasih atas koreksinya), mekomeaow**_

_**Lady Spain, naru-chan ibara michiru, Kokoroishati, Taka's Corp**_

_**Alwayztora dan terakhir KyoyaxCloud**_

.

Oke, pemirsa. Dengan berakhirnya chapter ini, saya kabarkan bahwa kompi saya telah keluar dari ruang operasi…..

Banzai!

Nah, teman-teman.

Satu lagi chapter dari cerita ini saya selesaikan. Maaf kalau masih ada yang salah.

Dan, kalau ada typo(s) beritahu Shinki ya….. Shinki masih harus belajar banyak….

Dan Shinki juga pengen ngumumin, bahwa Shinki sekarang sangat memerlukan seorang **Beta** yang bersedia mengoreksi ff Shinki..

Dan satu lagi, dua orang reviewer(atau tiga ya?) mengatakan, bahwa fic Shinki ini mirip sama drama Korea yang judulnya Dating on Earth.

Jujur, Shinki gak tahu apa-apa dengan drama tersebut. Baru tiga bulan yang lalu Shinki tahu ceritanya.

Dan, cerita ini berasal dari ide temen saya sekaligus berdasarkan kehidupan nyata yang dialami temen Shinki.

.

Segitu aja ya,,,,

Satu lagi, review ff Shinki ya…

Dan Shinki harap reviewnya gak hanya pujian atau kata-kata cepet update. Tapi, kalau bisa reviewnya mengenai kesalahan yang ada di dalam cerita ini yang harus Shinki perbaiki.

.

Akhir kata….

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Aishiteru, Sensei ***

**.**

*** SasuNaru-main- , NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu ***

**.**

*** Romance/Friendship/Humor ***

**.**

*** T ***

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai a.k.a BL , gaje, typo(s), salah ketik, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, pendeskripdian kurang, dll.**

**.**

**Summary : **Uchiha Sasuke, seorang remaja jenius berusia 16 tahun bersekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Konoha harus bertemu seorang Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan wali kelas barunya sekaligus…..

.

.

_Sial! Kupikir Kyuubi sudah melupakan Naruto. Ternyata? Aku salah. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_, pikir Itachi cemas.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju _Uchiha Corp_ , Itachi mencoba untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali.

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku?" pekik Itachi.

Itachi kembali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, lagi dan lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, dan hasilnya selalu sama, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke _handphone_ Sasuke.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Sasuke masih di sekolah?" ratap Itachi. Jelas saja ia meratapi kebodohannya. Ketika dia meruntuki kebodohan Sasuke yang tidak menjawab panggilannya dan selesai mengetik sebuah _sms_ untuk sang adik tercinta, matanya tiba-tiba melihat jam yang ada di tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi kembali ke _Uchiha corp_. Menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda, karena harus menjemput Kyuubi di Bandara, serta menunggu Sasuke menghubunginya kembali.

.

.

_**~ U.N's house, 07.00 p.m ~**_

.

.

"Teme, kau mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Makan kau, Dobe."

"Aku serius, Teme. Jangan bercanda," kata Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja, Dobe," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ke dapur dulu, dan berhubung bahan makanan kita sudah menipis kita—"

"Kita makan malam di luar saja, Dobe. Aku tidak mau makan ramen," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Ya, Sasuke tahu tabiat Naruto. Apabila bahan makanan sudah menipis, saatnya Naruto akan menyajikan ramen instan yang sudah dia sediakan di lemari.

"Teme! Aku 'kan ingin makan ramen!" melas Naruto.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak," kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan kamar mereka. Tentu saja, setelah dia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

.

.  
_**~ K*C Restaurant, 07.30 p.m**_

.

.

Di restoran khas negara Amerika inilah, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan tenang. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian yang santai, hanya _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian dada kiri _t-shirt_ tersebut. _T-shirt_ tersebut ditemani dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Tapi, kesederhanaan pakaian yang digunakannya itu, malah membuat banyak mata, khususnya wanita, yang memandang takjub kearahnya. Namun, sang objek tak memperdulikannya sama sekali

Lain Sasuke, lain lagi Naruto. Naruto, saat ini, mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna kuning muda dengan lambang Namikaze di bagian tengah _t-shirt_ tersebut. Ditemani dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, Naruto pun juga terlihat sangat tampan. Dan, hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan pasangan yang satu ini. Sempurna.

Remaja bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, melihat makanan yang ada di depan matanya dengan pandangan bosan. Sedikit pun makanan tersebut tidak disentuhnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hampir menghabiskan makanan yang dipesannya.

Melihat sang suami yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, alis hitam Sasuke terangkat sedikit.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Cih. Apa enaknya makanan ini? Hanya nasi dengan ayam yang diselimuti tepung bumbu. Tidak ada istimewanya," jawab Naruto.

"Terserah kau mau biaca apa, Dobe. Kalau dalam waktu lima menit kau belum menghabiskan makanan itu, kau akan kutinggal."

"Silakan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hn."

"Teme?" ucap Naruto memelas.

"Habiskan makananmu, baka!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke, mau tak mau menjadi ciut. Dia ingat ketika Sasuke marah kepadanya hanya karena masalah sepele, dan Naruto tidak mau itu terulang lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto pun mengalah. Dimasukannya pesanan yang dia pesan sepuluh menit yang lalu kedalam mulutnya, dan langsung dikunyahnya lalu ditelannya. Lebih baik Naruto mengalah daripada harus mendengar kicauan Sasuke yang sedang marah*?*.

Tidak sampai lima menit, nasi berserta ayam yang dipesannya sudah habis. Sambil menggerutu sedikit, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang serius dengan _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. "Hn? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aniki menelponku tadi sore. Tapi, sayangnya hanya panggilan tak terjawab," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh. Coba kau hubungi kembali, Itachi-nii. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang penting," saran Naruto, dan dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan ringan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mencari nomor _handphone_ sang kakak, Itachi, dan menelponnya. Tidak perlu lama menunggu, seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Hei, adik bodoh! Kenapa kau baru menelponku sekarang, hah? Aku sudah menunggu panggilanmu sedari tadi!" seru Itachi.

"Hn. Aku baru memeriksa ponselku," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Ck, terserah kau. Apa kau punya waktu malam ini? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Penting."

"Hn? Memangnya ada apa, aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kecuali kau menemuiku, sekarang."

"Ya sudah. Akan aku usahakan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hn. Temui aku di _Destiny's café_," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu, hubungan jarak jauh itu terputus. Sasuke memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke kantung celananya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aniki ingin aku menemuinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Malam ini juga?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Oh, ya sudah. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui Itachi-nii. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang penting," kata Naruto menyarankan.

"Hn. TapI, kita pulang dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku dulu," kata Naruto seraya berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku menemui aniki dulu."

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari restoran khas Amerika tersebut. Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil sportnya, sedangkan Naruto terus berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari restoran, tempat mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto— makan malam tadi.

Setelah Sasuke memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke pun menjauh dari tempat tersebut, untuk menemui sang kakak.

.

.

_**~ Destiny's café ~**_

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, serta lensa mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang menunggu sang adik tercinta.

Mata hitam miliknya memandang bosan kearah semua pengunjung dan pelayan yang sedari tadi, selalu memandang kearahnya.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi ini, sudah berada di _Destiny's café _sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tak lama, sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam berhenti di depan _café_ yang di kunjungi Itachi. Dari bentuk mobil, merek mobil serta plat mobil tersebut, Itachi sudah mengetahui, siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Adik semata wayangnya.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam _café_. Tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Itachi bagi Sasuke, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju tempat Itachi duduk sedari tadi.

"Nah, sekarang apa maumu menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Haah…. Begini, apa kau ingat dengan Yami Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi serius, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Ya. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Naruto. Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke. "Dia telah kembali," kata Itachi.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat telinga Sasuke panas, tentu saja hal itu terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun, secara tidak langsung, Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebabkan terputusnya hubungan antara Kyuubi dengan Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke patut bersyukur. Sebab, perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai mencintainya sebelum mereka menikah, dan sekarang Naruto pun sudah bisa melupakan Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Tadi siang," jawab Itachi.

"Bagaiman kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku yang menjemputnya di Bandara. Dan, kukira dia sudah bisa melupakan Naruto ketika menerima tawaran menjadi seorang dosen di Rusia enam bulan yang lalu. Ternyata? Aku salah besar." Berhenti sejenak untuk megambil nafas, Itachi lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan dia berencana untuk—memisahkan kalian."

Pupil mata Sasuke melebar, terkejut? Pasti.

Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak akan terkejut apabila mendengar suatu rencana jahat untuk diri mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana orang sialan itu berhasil," kata Sasuke emosi. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku pun tidak akan membuat rencana Kyuubi berhasil," ujar Itachi mendukung Sasuke. "Tapi, kau tahu bagaiman Kyuubi? Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mensukseskan rencananya. Bahkan membuat orang lain pun terluka, akan dia lakukan," lanjut Itachi.

"Hn. Aku tahu itu. Aku akan memikirkannya. Sekarang, aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau Naruto menungguku terlalu lama."

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi , dan keluar dari _café _tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi, masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama, semakin menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Semoga kita berhasil, Sasuke," gumam Itachi.

.

.

_**~ U.N's house, 08.00 p.m ~**_

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_, berwarna hitam, terlihat memasuki halaman rumah pasangan Uchiha Namikaze yang megah tersebut. Mobil tersebut tidak hanya berhenti sampai halaman rumah itu saja, tetapi mobil itu langsung memasuki garasi yang ada di samping rumah tersebut.

Ketika selesai memarkirkan mobil _sport_ hitam itu di samping sebuah mobil berwarna putih, sang pengemudi mobil berwarna hitam itu keluar. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemilik rumah.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantung celananya. Suatu benda bernama kunci berwarna _silver_-lah, yang diambilnya. Memasukan kepala sang kunci ke dalam lubang pintu—yang langsung menuju ruang tengah—, lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata hitam bak batubara itu, melihat ruangan tengah rumahnya yang sangat sepi. _Dia pasti di kamar_, pikir Sasuke.

Kaki jenjang miliknya, melangkah dengan pasti menuju sebuah tangga panjang menuju lantai dua rumah miliknya, lebih tepatnya, menuju kamar mereka—dirinya dan Naruto— yang tepat berada di seberang tangga tersebut.

Ketika sampai di depan kamarnya, Sasuke membuka pintu yang ada di depannya dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Naruto, yang sedang asyik mengutak atik _notebook_ miliknya, terkejut bukan main.

Naruto memandang Sasuke marah. Matanya mengisyaratkan rasa tidak suka atas kelakukan Sasuke. Sedangkan objek kemarahan Naruto, yaitu Sasuke, hanya bersikap santai dengan kemarahan Naruto.

Hati Sasuke sekarang sedang cemas. Orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya telah kembali.

"Sasuke. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" perintah Naruto, menanti kejelaskan atas kelakukan Sasuke.

Bukan jawaban yang sama seperti harapannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan dua huruf favoritnya, "Hn."

"Sasuke. Cobalah bersikap sopan. Walaupun aku ini uke dan lebih muda daripada kau. Tapi, aku juga berhak untuk kau hormati, _Teme no baka_!" geram Naruto. Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dia hanya berjalan menuju tempat tidur, lalu merebahkan dirinya di sana. Menutup kedua matanya, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang kacau.

"Haah…. Terserah kau saja, Teme. Kau terlihat kacau sekali," kata Naruto seraya kembali memfokuskan diri pada _notebook_ miliknya.

"Naruto?" Suara Sasuke terdengar memanggil Naruto.

"Ya?" tanggap Naruto cepat. Matanya pun sekarang beralih untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ketika Kyuubi kembali ke Konoha dan mencoba memisahkan kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara kecil.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jawab saja, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

"Bagaiman aku mau bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu? Aku saja tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Cih! Kyuubi kembali ke Konoha, setelah enam bulan yang lalu dia pergi ke Rusia," Sasuke menjawab.

"Hah? Bagaiman kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aniki yang memberitahuku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh. Walaupun dia telah kembali. Aku tidak akan bersama dia lagi, Sasuke. Lagipula, sudah ada kau di sini," kata Naruto seraya meletakan tangan kanannya ke dadanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu, sedikit tenang. Karena, cinta sang guru tertuju kepadanya. Namun, mengingat siapa Kyuubi, rasa cemas itu kembali lagi.

"Hn." Kelopak mata Sasuke kembali tertutup. Menyembunyikan bola mata bak warna batubara tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, memutuskan untuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke _notebook_ miliknya. Lalu, keheningan pun menyapa mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara _AC_ yang mendinginkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah satu jam mempertahankan posisi masing-masing, Naruto akhirnya mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Perlahan menuju tempat tidur, dan akhirnya merebahkan diri di sisi kanan Sasuke. Kelopak matanya pun juga ikut terpejam. Namun, alam bawah sadarnya tak kunjung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Hn?"

"Kau ternyata belum tidur, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Namun, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke belum pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Apa, Dobe?" balas Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke," kata Naruto seraya membuka kelopak mata berwarna eksotis miliknya dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Minum saja obat tidur," ucap Sasuke. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Teme!" seru Naruto gemas.

"Hn."

"Haah…. Dasar mayat hidup," ejek Naruto seraya kembali menutup kelopak matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sasuke.

Walaupun matanya tertutup, bibinya masih bergerak kecil. Mengucapkan kata-kata ejekan untuk sang suami.

Di tengah acara resminya, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang sangat disukainya. Naruto sangat mengenali tangan siapa yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Naruto menyamankan posisinya saat itu. Kehangatan yang disalurkan Sasuke, membuat Naruto sangat nyaman dan damai. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, Naruto pun pergi menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Menanti sang bunga tidur menghampirinya. Sasuke pun demikian. Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke pun ikut, menyusul Naruto.

.

_**~ KIHS, keesok harinya, 07.25 a.m ~**_

.

.

Di salah satu kelas, yang ada di sekolah bertaraf internasional ini, terlihat empat orang remaja laki-laki sedang berkumpul di pojok ruangan tersebut. Keempat remaja itu terlihat sibuk dengan empat buah kertas yang ada di genggaman mereka dan hanya ada satu lembar kertas yang mereka biarkan tergeletak di atas meja.

Keempat remaja tersebut, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Gaara, ternyata sedang melanjutkan pekerjaan kelompok yang sempat tertunda kemarin.

Seorang remaja berambut coklat _spike_, mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sepertinya remaja bernama Inuzuka Kiba ini, sedang mencari seseorang.

"_Minna_, Sasuke belum datang, ya?" tanyanya kepada teman-teman yang satu kelompok dengannya. Neji yang duduk di seberang Kiba, langsung melirik ke arah Kiba dan menjawab, "Sepertinya belum."

"Oh. Tidak biasanya. Padahal, lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup," tanggap Kiba.

Daripada mengurusi keterlambatan Sasuke, keempat remaja laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing.

…

Lima menit pun telah berlalu, suara bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi. Namun tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke belum terlihat. Keempat remaja tampan tersebut saling memandang. Menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. "Apa kita hubungi saja Uchiha itu?" tanya Neji meminta tanggapan kepada teman dan kekasihnya.

"Hooaam… _mendokusai_!" jawab Shikamaru dengan _trademark_ miliknya.

"Hem? Terserah kau saja, Neji," ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi diam tanpa kata.

Neji pun segera mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang ia simpan di saku celana seragamnya. Lalu, tangannya yang lihai langsung mencari sebuah nama yang merupakan satu-satunya nama Uchiha yang ada di dalam _phonebook_-nya. Setelah mendapatkan nomor yang dimaksud, Neji langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang ada di _handphone_-nya.

Nada tunggu langsung menyapa telinga Neji ketika panggilan itu terhubung. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang pemilik nomor. Sekiar semenit kemudian, panggilan pun terputus, dan itu membuat Neji malas menghubungi Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa hadir untuk hari ini," kata Neji memberitahu kepada teman-temannya, dan hanya dibalas dengan ber'oh' ria oleh Gaara dan Kiba. Shikamaru? Jangan tanyakan hal itu.

.

_**~Headmaster's Room~**_

.

Di sebuah ruangan, seluas 6x5 meter, berwarna putih bersih dengan banyak piala hasil kemenangan murid _KIHS_, terlihat dua orang pria sedang berdiri menghadapi seorang pria tua berambut putih pajang yang bernama Namikaze Jiraiya, yang merupakan kepala dari sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

Kedua pria yang sebenarnya ingin melaporkan sesuatu hal yang penting itu, memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat berbeda.

Salah satu pria, dari kedua pria tersebut, memiliki ciri-ciri kulit berwarna coklat muda, dihiasi dengan sebuah bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 28 tahun ini juga memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang, yang diikat tinggi. Sehingga, model rambutnya kurang lebih seperti rambut seorang murid bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Pria yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut, bernama Umino Iruka. Seorang guru muda, yang mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika di _KIHS_ dan juga merupakan orang kepercayaan dari sang kepala _KIHS_. Di sisi kanan Iruka, ada seorang pemuda, lebih tepatnya seorang remaja berwajah tampan, berambut jingga model _spike_ yang memiliki _piercing_ di kedua telinganya serta memiliki iris mata bak batu _ruby _menatap Jiraiya datar. Seolah ia tidak peduli dengan orang tua di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut, adalah Yami Kyuubi. Seorang dosen di salah satu universitas terkenal di Rusia, yang berhenti karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal. '_Tidak ada tantangan sedikitpun menjadi seorang dosen di Rusia_.' Itulah yang akan ia jawab apabila ada seseorang yang menanyakan, kenapa dia berhenti menjadi dosen di negara komunis tersebut.

Sang kepala _KIHS_ menatap Kyuubi sama datarnya dengan apa yang Kyuubi lakukan. Dia ingat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Seorang remaja jenius yang pernah manjadi murid kebanggaannya, sekaligus menjadi korban kejahatannya. Kejahatan dalam artian menyakiti hati remaja di hadapannya tersebut. Membuat remaja berambut jingga itu, harus pergi selama enam bulan ke negara komunis agar tidak ada orang yang menghalangi pernikahan cucu kesayangannya dengan cucu sahabat baiknya.

Namun, sekarang ia telah kembali. Berada di hadapannya atas rekomendasi Iruka untuk menjadi asistennya Iruka. Jadi, dikala Iruka ada kepentingan mendadak yang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan sekolah, masih ada Kyuubi yang akan menggantikan tugasnya.

Dan tawaran tersebut, sangat disambut baik oleh Kyuubi. Ia langsung menerimanya dikala Iruka, yang ternyata adalah tetangganya, menawarkan pekerjaan tersebut kepadanya.

Hal ini membuat Jiraiya bimbang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menerima Kyuubi sebagai asisten Iruka. Karena Iruka tergolong guru yang paling sibuk di _KIHS_ tapi, di sisi lain ia menolak. Karena, apabila ia menerima Kyuubi, ia tidak akan tahu, bagaimana nasib rumah tangga cucunya dengan cucu sahabat baiknya.

"Bagaimana, _Jiraiya-sama_? Apa keputusan Anda?" tanya Iruka meminta kepastian kepada Jiraiya.

Menutup mata sejenak. Ia memikirkan kembali, bagaimana jadinya kalau Kyuubi ia terima di sekolah miliknya ini. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya terbuka dan ia langsung menatap Iruka dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. "Baiklah, kau kuterima mengajar di sekolah ini, _Yami-san_."

"Hem. _Arigatou_, _Jiraiya-sama_," ucap Kyuubi datar serta mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou, Jiraiya-sama_. Keputusan Anda sangat membantu kesibukan saya," kata Iruka seraya membungkuk tanda terimakasihnya kepada Jiraiya.

"Ya. Sama-sama, Iruka. Itu pantas untukmu," balas Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Saya ingin mengajak Kyuubi ke kelas unggulan untuk menggantikan saya hari ini. Karena, ada kabar mendadak dari universitas Konoha ingin meminta bantuan saya," pinta Iruka. "Ya, silakan," balas Jiraiya memberikan izin.

Akhirnya, Iruka dan Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya. Ketika sampai di daun pintu, Kyuubi memandang Jiraiya dengan pandangan tajam. Mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang menerima pandangan tersebut, hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar tidak ada hal aneh yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi kepadanya maupun kepada cucunya.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit waktu yang terlewat saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Namun, tanda-tanda guru yang mengajar tidak terlihat di kelas X-1. Kelas yang harusnya dibimbing oleh Iruka pagi ini terlihat sunyi. Karena, sebagian besar murid sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika yang diberikan Naruto kepada mereka.

Namun, keheningan tersebut hancur ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang. Ketika telah terbuka sempurna, seorang remaja bermarga Uchiha masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua mata tertuju kepada sang Uchiha yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Namun, bukanlah Uchiha jika ia merespon apa yang dilakukan oleh semua teman satu kelasnya.

Dengan langkah lebar, Uchiha Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika telah sampai ke tempat tujuan, Neji, sebagai teman yang duduk di sampingnya, langsung saja bertanya kenapa sang Uchiha muda itu bisa datang terlambat. Sayangnya, pertanyaan tulus Neji hanya dijawab dengan dua huruf kebanggaan Sasuke.

…

Tiga menit setelah tibanya Sasuke di kelas X-1, pintu kelas itu pun kembali terbuka. Semua siswi memandang kagum kepada seseorang yang masuk bersama guru fisika mereka. Ya, murid perempuan itu kagum dengan penampilan Kyuubi. Sang mantan dosen salah satu universitas di Rusia.

Sedangkan murid laki-laki memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan bingung. _Apakah dia murid baru? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam KIHS_, pikir semua murid laki-laki. Tapi, hanya satu orang saja yang yang sangat familiar dengan Kyuubi. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah orangnya.

_Ruby_ bertemu _onyx_. Kemarahan bertemu ketidak percayaan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Uchiha," ucap Kyuubi tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, dan hanya menggunakan gerakan bibirnya saja. Sasuke jelas saja mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi, walaupun Kyuubi mengucapkannya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Salahkan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta, akhirnya buyar karena Iruka mulai memperkenalkan Kyuubi kepada semua murid-muridnya.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan pengajar baru. Dia adalah Yami Kyuubi, seseorang yang pernah menjadi dosen di _M.V. Lomonosov University_*di Rusia. Dan merupakan lulusan terbaik ketika lulus di _KIHS_ empat tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih berumur 14 tahun," kata Iruka. "Dan dia akan menjadi asisten saya dalam mengajar fisika," lanjut Iruka.

Semua mata menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Berapa orang yang memiliki otak sejenius itu di dunia ini?_, batin para murid. Kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Di mata Sasuke, orang yang akan menjadi gurunya itu adalah sosok yang paling berbahaya saat ini baginya. Tidak ada rasa kagum sama sekali ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Iruka tentang mantan kekasih suaminya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Hari ini, Kyuubi-san akan menggantikan tugas saya. Dan, saya harap kalian menghormatinya seperti kalian menghormati guru-guru yang mengajar kalian. Mengerti?" Iruka berkata.

"Mengerti, Sensei!" seru semua murid, _minus_ Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

.

.

Tak terasa, pelajaran yang cukup menguras pikiran itu pun berakhir. Semua murid keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitupun dengan murid-murid kelas X-1. Hanya saja, di kelas tersebut masih ada dua orang yang memutuskan untuk bertahan di kelas. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Yami Kyuubi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja guru, dimana Kyuubi sedang duduk di sana. Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Meminta kepastian, kenapa pria berambut jingga itu bisa ada di sekolah itu.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi sinis.

"Cih. Apa maksudmu menjadi guru di sini?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak akan menjadi guru di sini. Aku hanya menjadi asisten Iruka-san dalam beberapa waktu," jawab Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah kau saja, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya," kata Kyuubi seraya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau ke sini pasti hanya untuk mehancurkan hubunganku dengan Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Namun, Kyuubi hanya melirik Sasuke tanpa menanggapi apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat Sasuke geram. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi, menggapai bahu Kyuubi lalu mendorongnya ke tembok kelas.

"Jawab aku, brengsek!" seru Sasuke seraya mencengkram kuat bahu Kyuubi.

"Haaah…. Ternyata kau orang yang emosional ya, Uchiha? _Well,_ salah satu alasanku kembali ke Konoha adalah mendapatkan kembali Naruto. Dan itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah kau, Uchiha, saat Naruto meninggalkanmu dan kembali bersamaku," jawab Kyuubi.

Dengan kasar, Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram bahunya. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengendalikan emosinya.

"Satu hal lagi, Uchiha. Rencanaku akan berjalan lancar, karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari di sekolah ini. Tanpa harus capai-capai menutupi status kami berdua. Tidak seperti dirimu, Uchiha." Dan Kyuubi pun benar-benar meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Tak lupa dengan seringai kemenangan miliknya.

.

Sementara di kelas X-1, Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Perkataan Kyuubi masih terngiang di telinganya. Aura kemarahan sangat terasa keluar dari dalam dirinya. Berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya, Sasuke bergumam, "Kubunuh kau, Kyuubi."

.

.

***Bersambung***

.

.

**Jumlah kata : 3656(chapter terpanjang yang kuciptakan)**

~Minna, saya terserang penyakit rajin ngetik nih….. dan karena itu, saya update lagi cerita kacau ini.

~Tidak usah banya berkicau lagi. Shinki ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banya kepada :

ELLE HANA, kokoroishati, .free, KyoyaxCloud, Arisu KuroNeko, Nene Zura's no Uchikaze, Bby-san, Muthia, Viezukha potter, Misyel, Namichiha yuu-chan, Fi suki suki.

Khusus buat loe, Chi. Kutunggu Fict APH perdana loe….

.

.

Review please!


End file.
